An Alternate History
by DoReMi4
Summary: Rewriting the SW reuniverse. Not as grand as it sounds. Obi Wan and Bail Organa interactions. Short AnakinPadme third chapter.
1. Default Chapter

Title: An Alternate History  
Summary: Rewriting the SW reuniverse. Not as grand as it sounds. Obi Wan and Bail Organa interactions. Anakin later.

Disclaimer:Arggh, forgot this. Not mine!!  
A/N Written when I was bored and had plenty of time. Just a jumble of ideas, stolen from the films and dune. I think the Jedi should have been more along the lines of the Bene Gesserit(sp?) but I don't have the skills to write something clever so this is it.

**The Jedi Order is a quasi religious militant sect that has intricate relations with the Republic dating back to the Republic's formation. The Jedi believes in the existence of the 'Force', a mystical energy field that penetrates and binds all living things. This 'Force', properly mastered gives the Jedi abilities beyond the constraints of their respective species. While the Order is headquartered on Coruscant, in a majestic building known as the Jedi Temple by all, members of the Order lead a nomadic life travelling around the galaxy. Governed by a Council, the Jedi frequently provides their services to the Republic and various planetary governments. The Jedi Order is however independent of the Republic and their deepest motivations aren't known.**

"Have you read the text, Bail?"

"Yes," said Bail Organa, the fifteen year old son of the Viceroy of Alderaan. A promising student in the eyes of Cyrus, a student with potential.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Cyrus. In his 20 years of teaching, the subject of the Jedi have never failed to rouse even the most uncooperative student from their slumber.

"Can you explain to me the Jedi's role in the Republic?"

"The Jedi serve as peacekeepers for the Republic. They are excellent warriors, as I'm sure you've noted," Cyrus's eyes twinkled at that," and exemplary diplomats. It is widely suspected that the Jedi can read minds, a fact the Jedi neither confirm not deny, a situation which serves the Jedi well. The Jedi play other roles in the Republic of course as the Jedi themselves are trained in various arts of their choosing but those are their main functions."

"But how does the Republic maintain control over the Jedi Knights? According to the text, the Jedi Order is independent of the Republic government. How do we know they truly have the Republic's best interests at heart?"

"Your concerns are not new, Bail. Suspicion of the Jedi have crept out now and then and always those suspicions prove to be slander and paranoia," explained Cyrus.

"I'm sure since the vanquished rarely gets to write history," muttered Bail unconvinced.

"There are losers in all wars and disputes and you'll find often in war that both sides are guilty of actions and thoughts we categorically deem 'evil'. 'Good' and 'Evil' are strategic words used to rouse troop moral and to eradicate doubt for you do not want your army fighting a battle within themselves when their concentration should be on the enemy but that is for another lesson. As for the Jedi, opinions may vary and you are right, we can never be sure of their motivations, and yet I believe that they serve the interests of the Republic, nay the galaxy or the 'Force' if you'll have it. They were intricate in the formation of the Republic playing hugely in driving off the Sith."

"They hunted the Sith to extinction Cyrus! The Sith had terrible policies but did they truly deserve extinction? Was rehabilitation beyond them?" interrupted Bail.

"I have seen some extremely rare records of those ancient times, of the deeds of the Sith, it is irresponsible to see a people from the actions of a few but the corrupting power of what the Jedi call the dark side of the force has been well documented. The Horror Bail," he whispered quietly. "_'Once you embrace the dark side, forever will it dominate your destiny'._ Those are the words of Jedi Master Yoda and I think Bail, if we cannot trust in the words of the Jedi on matters of the 'Force', alternative material will be hard to find."

"But what of this ability I've read, this mindtrick?" said Bail while perusing his textbook. "An ability to influence the minds of the _weak, _what does that mean?" he muttered.

"You're very determined today," said Cyrus dryly. "Let me put it this way Bail, if the Jedi wanted control of the galaxy, they would have it. I've read reports.."

A knock could be heard on the door to the classroom.

"It's time for lunch. Your father wants to see you," said the Viceroy's personal assistant.

"Oh, I didn't notice the time. Alright, you may go Bail."

"We're not finished on this discussion Cyrus. I still have questions," pouted Bail in the way only teenagers can.

"I know and perhaps a meeting with some Jedi Knights will change your mind," Cyrus winked at Bail.

* * *

"Excited?" asked Thrall Organa, smiling at his son Bail. Bail was quite unsettled, fidgeting non-stop in his seat.

"I don't like leather," said Bail, referring to the sofa. "It's sticking to me."

'You were never very good at lying,' thought Thrall squashing any trace of a smile. Aloud he said, "Your position hasn't changed, has it?"

"No!" Bail was resolute. He continued in less firm tone. "Or at least I'm reserving judgement until I've met them."

"Still think your dear old father's a weak minded fool, eh?" Thrall glared at Bail, mock offended, teasing Bail.

Bail was alarmed. His father haven't stopped reminding him of his gaffe since he committed it. "That is not what I meant father. I just think it would be prudent not to dismiss the possibility that the Jedi may have different standards of judgement." He answered diplomatically.

"A fine _diplomat_ you'll make, my son," as he said this, a soft 'ding' could be heard coming from the lift. The doors opened smoothly allowing passage to the room. Two humans walked out, 'A master and an apprentice,' thought Bail correctly, dressed in tan, pale robes synonymous with Jedi garb. They bowed low towards Thrall and Bail and walked towards the Viceroy and his son.

"Do you think you are weak-minded, Bail? Perhaps we should test that, Thrall Organa can't have a sub-par successor afterall," whispered Thrall with a wicked twinkle in his eyes before proceeding to entertain his guests. Bail could not stop the horror from showing on his face. Much to learn, you still have, as Jedi Master Yoda would have remarked.

"Master Jinn, you look much healthier than I remembered. Well fed," said Thrall with a serious face.

"Yes, apprentices make good servants and time away from ill-tempered pampered royalty has improved my appetite though that good fortune seems to have run out," said Qui Gon, straight faced.

Qui Gon Jinn was not endearing himself to Bail Organa, not at all. Bail however was startled to hear an unmistakable giggle from his father and to see him embracing Qui Gon Jinn, evil evil Jedi a minute ago. 'Hmmph, they know each other apprently,' thought Bail. 'Oh, no, I'm doomed, I wish I brought my blaster. Rats!'

"It's been a long time," Thrall was all smiles. "This is my son Bail, I've brought him to meet Jedi for he is immensely curious about your Order."

'Oh, that evil smile!' "Good to meet you, Master Jinn," Bail offered his hand to Qui Gon trying to project calmness and not quite succeeding.

"Well met," replied Qui Gon, shaking his hand. "This is my apprentice Obi Wan Kenobi."

Obi Wan have been quietly observing the Organas in the way taught to him by his master the moment he stepped out of the lift. He sensed a genuine joy from the Viceroy at the presence of his master and a sincerity to his words even his jests which is disturbing in itself. Obi Wan did not have a high opinion of politicians and the phrase sincere politician's an oxymoron to him. The younger Organa drew most of his attention however. Conflicting emotions swirled around him, curiosity, suspicion, excitement, fear and surprisingly a hint of dread which is curious. Obi Wan's musings were interupted by his master's introduction by which he provided an exaggerated bow," I hope I may be of service to you My Lords."

"Polite young man," said Thrall to Qui Gon.

"I'm afraid we must proceed to business Viceroy. We've recently received information on the Istana rebellion which may interfere with your peace talks."

"Alright, you'll be participating in the talks I hope?" Qui Gon nodded. "Good, let's move this discussion to my office. I hope Obi Wan would not be opposed to keeping Bail company? He's immensely intrigued about the Jedi and," Thrall let glee show on his face," he's very interested in experiencing a Jedi mindtrick."

"Not at all, My Lord." said Obi Wan. 'I hate you,' thought Bail.

With a look to Bail that said 'Be a good host', Thrall and Qui Gon left the room leaving Bail and Obi Wan alone.

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" asked Bail. He was incredibly nervous not really knowing what to expect.

"No thank you," said Obi Wan. Bail's reason of dread became clear to Obi Wan after the Viceroy's parting shot. It always amuses Obi Wan the fear and paranoia the idea of a Jedi mindtrick creates, that and Jedi mind reading. 'Hee,' he chuckled to himself. Obi Wan decided to _help_ Bail as he seemed to be have no idea how to approach the subject.

"You're thinking about the mindtrick," said Obi Wan in his best imitation of an oracle.

Bail was startled. 'Are the rumours true? Can the Jedi read minds?'

"Now, you're wondering whether I'm reading your mind," outwardly Obi Wan was the fitting image of a bored, stiff statue but inside the space of his consciousness, he was rolling on the floor laughing out loud at the expression on Bail Organa's face. Admittedly, what he's doing is not very wise, he's bound to encounter Viceroy Bail later in life, he's enjoying himself far too much at the moment.

It didn't take long for Bail to realise that Obi Wan was pulling his leg. Bail was embarrassed and not a little furious at allowing himself to be played so easily by this Jedi pup. He composed himself," The mindtrick's a powerful skill, it's only natural to be suspicious of it's usage by the less ethical members of your Order," directing the barb against Obi Wan.

"Members of the Order are guided by a strict code and it is very hard to lie to a Jedi Master," This roused Bail's curiosity. "We are trained to sense falsehoods and a bond exists between master and apprentice making it almost impossible to deceive one another."

"How does this bond work?" asked Bail, he was intrigued despite his initial dislike of Obi Wan.

"It would best be described as a sharing of emotions and thoughts, not quite like mind reading as shown by popular fiction, but you begin to spot patterns and shapes, different variations denoting various events. Those with bad intentions would usually be spotted during training."

"And what are the Jedi's intentions," said Bail seizing on the opportunity to ask the question that has been plaguing him ever since that class with Cyrus long ago.

"We serve the will of the Force. We seek to educate the galaxy to be aware of its presence and to follow its guidance. _'Follow the whispers of your heart for they're the whispers of the Force'_."

"Does the Force have the Republic's interest's at heart?" Bail tried to be snide but he was deeply affected Obi Wan's words.

"The Force is life itself, it holds the interests of all living things. That is the mission that all Jedi hold dear."

Bail caved to the whispers of his heart, he believed this Jedi.

Silence ensured for a while broken by a nervous Bail," Uhh, I hope you realise my father was joking, I did not want to experience a mindtrick."

"Understandable, it is rather disconcerting to find out that you've a weak mind," said Obi Wan with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"What're you implying? I do NOT have a weak mind!" roared Bail.

"Let's find out."

"No.."

That was the most embarrassing moment in Bail Organa's life.

* * *

It was many years later before Bail met Obi Wan again. Bail had joined the Republic military and is currently serving on the 'Marble Factory' so-named for being the first ship to test a weapon that oddly look like exploding marbles.

The Marble Factory was parked peacefully in between the Sullust and Anyang star systems, preparing for the arrival of the two parties so that peace negotiations may begin. Both sides have been in a particularly nasty war and have finally agreed to Republic mediation after prolonged pressure by the Supreme Chancellor and a not so subtle threat to sic the Jedi and Republic military on them. It was while musing over these events that Commander Bail Organa heard from someone he wished he'd never see again.

"Sir, sensors are detecting an incoming vessel."

"Hmm, the diplomatic delegations are early."

"The ship's too small...it's a Jedi Starfighter. It's hailing us."

'Perhaps the Chancellor decided a Jedi attending the summit would force an easy settlement,' he mused. "Put it on the coms."

"This is vessel JO-V888 requesting permission to dock. Transmitting diplomatic codes now."

"The codes match sir."

"Why is the Jedi here?" he asked. Bail was puzzled by the voice that came through the radio. It sounded familiar.

"The code's issued by Republic Intelligence."

'Republic Intelligence?' "Send him to the briefing room when he docks," with that Bail left, wondering at this turn of events.

* * *

Obi Wan hurried along the corridor, urging the officer to move faster. Time is of the essence, he must meet with the commander of this vessel immediately. As he neared the briefing room, he sensed a familiar presence. The officer ushered him into the briefing room and quickly shut the door.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, I thought it was you."

"Commander Bail, I have some matters of importance to inform you," said Obi Wan, deftly hiding his surprise.

Bail nodded his head. Obi Wan noted he was not invited to sit,' still holding a grudge,' he thought. "You are in danger. I was in Sullust recently on business for the Order and I came across information of a plot to undermine the peace process that will take place today. Five Sullust battleships will remain in the adjacent system of Ti'Yu. They will attack in co-ordination with the diplomatic vessel of Sullust. A new technology has been deployed that can elude standard Republic sensors, I've seen it at work myself. I would have informed Republic military only my long-range sensors were knocked out before I could transmit a message. You'll need to inform Republic and Anyang forces immediately of this treachery."

Bail took all Obi Wan said into his mind. Why would the Sullust court disaster by attacking a Republic warship? It's madness to do so, it makes no sense. Perhaps, a renegade faction? No, the diplomatic vessel is involved too. Hijacking? That would not explain the use of unknown technology.

"You must sent for help now, commander! It will not take them long to guess the direction I took. I did not leave extensive decoys and if they move signal jammers into the system..."

"I know how to command my ship, Master Jedi," interrupted Bail evenly, glaring at Obi Wan.

Obi Wan seriously considered using the mindtrick at that moment, consequences be damned.

Fortunately, Bail was very much on the same page as Obi Wan. Their actions may not make sense but he doubt not the veracity of Obi Wan's information. "I will do as you advised," he said, a conciliatory gesture.

* * *

Later after the battle, Bail invited Obi Wan to his quarters. They worked surprising well during the battle, Bail was quite impressed with the Jedi to be honest. 'He's just not gotten round to evil mindtricks yet,' his mind thought nastily.

"You fought well today," said Obi Wan.

'Evil mindtricks!' screamed his mind. "Thanks. You too."

"I'm not going to mindtrick you," smirked Obi Wan. 'Maybe I should grow a beard, it'd hide my smirks.'

"I have orders for my guards to kill you if you try any of that," he bluffed cursing himself for forgetting to bring along his blaster, again.

Obi Wan smiled widely, "You're lying."

Bail thought some very rude words.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you, I suspect mindtricks will not work on you any more," he grew serious." You're more controlled than you were, less easily influenced for you have now a store of your own wisdom."

Bail was flattered and still a little suspicious.

"There's something not right about what just happened. It doesn't make sense," Bail changed the subject.

"I know it has been troubling me too."

The conversation lapsed as Obi Wan seemed to drift off. 'Communing with the Force? Or maybe he's just tired.'

"How is your master?" he changed the subject again.

Obi Wan was startled out of his light meditation. "Oh, Qui Gon's was heading to the Outer Rim last I heard. He's seeking a new apprentice and he seems to think it's time he found one for me too."

"Well, I'm not letting any of your apprentices near my children like my evil father did!"

And they both broke into laughter.

* * *

_Newsflash_

_.........and the madman who masterminded the attack on the Republic warship 'Marble Factory', the military personnel must be have been inhaling psychotic stimulants when he came up with that, has been caught. More information will be provided with our full report on the devastating battle that occurred on Sullust where the Republic ended this prolonged conflict by launching a crippling attack on the Sullust capital, unsurprisingly named Sullust.._

_A curious story I have here, an uninhabited archaeological outpost of the Sullust were attacked as the Republic launched it's attack on Sullust. The place was wiped out, all personnel and artifacts were destroyed. Graffti left behind by the attackers suggest this might be the act of pirates loyal to the Anyang system. Said group have been known to linger around the moons of the nearby star system Naboo whoose representative in the Senate caused quite a stir recently if you''ll recall. Not much is known about the exact nature of the artifacts found on the outpost and our sources....... this just in, we have the Republic commander on air at Sullust, Commander Bail or should I say General, a promotion is in order I think, but tell me of your battles...................._


	2. Bail, Padme, Obi Wan, Anakin

Disclaimer: not mine.  
A/N More sillyness

It was many years later that Bail and Obi Wan met again. Bail was in the Annatarean region along with the new Senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala attending a peace summit between rival factions, pro and anti-Republic. Such summits had to be held frequently as secessionist movements were spreading like wildfire of late.

Padme was an attractive woman in Bail's opinion, fulfilling all his aesthetic and intellectual expectations, in short, she's no dumb bimbo. One might think dumb bimbos' or malebos' don't get elected into the Senate but one would be very wrong.

Bail and Padme were in a spacious office, large official looking table, comfy chairs and sofas, panoramic view, the works. Bail's been dropping hints at Padme all day but they don't seem to be getting his message across very well, 'or she's just not interested,' supplied his traitorous brain.

"When will the Jedi arrive Viceroy Organa?" she interrupted Bail's thoughts.

"They should be here soon," said Bail giving up on the _'courtship'_ for the moment.

"I don't think it is wise to bring the Jedi into the matter. It is they who are causing so much ill-feeling towards the Republic at the moment. The Annatareans would not be pleased."

"It would be our gift to the gift-givers."

"More like disaster."

Bail smiled at that, "Have you met a Jedi before?" knowing very well she hadn't.

"No," said Padme. "What are they like?"

"Strange and different, they're not alike. There's nothing we can do either way, they're sent by the Supreme Chancellor."

"Hmph," grumbled Padme sounding strangely like Yoda. "I sometimes wonder what Palpatine's thinking."

"You do not trust him?" asked Bail, curiosity roused. Padme is a close ally of the Palapatine's to all appearances.

"He's opportunistic," Padme glanced at Bail meaningfully with a hint of a smile.

"Aren't we all?" he laughed.

It was at this moment that the Jedi arrived. Obi Wan looked slightly haggard and tired, hair and beard a wild mess while the young man at his side looked to be coming down from a drug induced elation. Anakin Skywalker is his name and he's Obi Wan's apprentice.

They bowed before the viceroy and senator before taking the seat offered by Bail Organa.

"Nice trip?" Bail asked taking in the messy Obi Wan.

"Quite," he replied curtly, glaring at an unrepentant Anakin.

"The Annatareans have great engines for their speeders Viceroy," supplied Anakin helpfully.

Bail Organa giggled. Obi Wan glared at Bail and Anakin. Padme looked bewildered.

"Where are my manners, Senator Padme Amidala, this is Obi Wan Kenobi and if I'm not mistaken this must be his apprentice Anakin Skywalker."

"Pleasure to meet you Senator," said Obi Wan, facial expressions back to neutral. Anakin looked a bit smitten with her bright smile.

"You know each other I take it," she directed the question to Bail and Obi Wan.

"We're acquainted," replied Bail.

"I must say I'm concerned about your presence here Master Kenobi, the secessionist movement are playing up anti-Jedi statement quite strongly."

"We're aware of that and we can promise you that we'll stay invisible to the best of our abilities."

"No one will be aware of us if we wish it so, Padme" Anakin boasted then blushed when he realised what he said. "I'm sorry senator, I… like your name," he said lamely.

"Thank you," she smiled warmly.

'That's it, she likes younger guys,' thought Bail moodily.

"I see you're tired," said Bail, a little frostily, "Quarters have been made available to you. There'll be a ball later tonight, you're invited."

With that, Bail dismissed them and the Jedi left.

* * *

"You like her name, do you?" asked Obi Wan trying in vain to hide his amusement.

"It IS a nice name, master," said Anakin, a little annoyed.

Obi Wan laughed out loud at that causing Anakin to blush again. "You remember the lessons taught on sex, do you? You want her to think of you as man, not an inexperience boy." Obi Wan did not plan to let up with the teasing especially after the harrowing experience in the speeder. He shuddered even thinking about it.

"Arghh, why can't you be more like a parent and never talk about sex with me."

"Because I'm not your parent."

Obi Wan than grew serious, "You remember your lessons on emotions?"

Anakin glanced at Obi Wan questioningly.

"Don't form emotional ties with a partner Anakin. The Jedi will not tolerate a Jedi who puts anything above the Order and its goals."

"I want to be a Jedi, Obi Wan, that you can be sure off," he answered evasively.

"Then you know what you can and cannot do. Now unpack my stuff, I need to rest."

"Hey, unpack them yourself!"

"I plan all your lessons Anakin," Obi Wan smiled wickedly.

"This is child abuse!" complained Anakin.

"This is obedience training, consider that the next time you try to give me a heart attack," said Obi Wan while marching to the bathroom.

Anakin considered dumping Obi Wan's luggage out the window.

* * *

It was an average society ball for those times. A huge variety of food catering to the tastebuds of the different species, actors and actresses doing plays on the small stage (a novelty reserved for official functions), space for wild rhythmless dancing and the wildest concoction of sentient beings.

A lively party as odd as it may seem considering the Annatareans were planning to split in a bloody civil war but good times are few and we should all enjoy them to the fullest, a taught not shared apparently by Bail.

He was standing by the drinks bar, looking glum and mopy, trying not to look at the foul smelling concoction the nearby Hong'Long's drinking. He decided to move to safer territory when the Hong'Long started inviting him to try the drink. He was moving to the balcony when he saw the reason for his unhappiness. Stunning Padme Amidala dancing with a dashing Anakin Skywalker. 'I hate Jedi!' screamed his mind retreating rapidly to the balcony.

"You're seething, Bail."

Bail glared at Obi Wan. "I'm in no mood your oracleness."

Obi Wan nodded. He stood silently by Bail, giving him support and space.

"I feel so stupid, how could I think I could get someone like that," Bail looked back into the room at the happy couple dancing.

"You never know unless you try."

"Well, now I do."

"There will be others."

"You're being an insufferable know-it-all again!"

"Merely a guess," replied Obi Wan enigmatically.

Bail sighed. He knew well enough than to argue with Obi Wan, that man would have been a lawyer if the Jedi didn't pick him up, thank the Force for that. "Come, let's talk somewhere quieter. My room's got a nice view."

* * *

Bail's room was situated on the 90th floor of this 150 storey high building. The tower of Barad'ur the locals call it and a red glare could be seen at the top of the building like a great eye burning and withering all who oppose it's will. Truth is of course less interesting, it was merely a beam put there to warn incoming spaceships of it's existence and of course for it's cool appearance. The tallest building in the city, on a clear day one could spy the entire city from the top floor, the view from Bail's room at the moment was no less beautiful. Bail and Obi Wan sat facing West of the city towards the distant mountains of Ephel Duath.

"You should see the city of Aman West of here, from the tower of Tirion, lush golden woods, beautiful sea ships carved in the shape of swans and the temples and halls they crafted for their Gods of old. The Halls of Mandos are worth the trip and to think all these and so many wonders on other worlds might be destroyed soon. Do the Jedi know the reason for the recent troubles?"

Obi Wan was silent.

"You do know."

"We don't know, we merely suspect."

"Tell me. Does this have anything to do with Master Jinn's death?" asked Bail shrewdly.

Obi Wan continued to stare out the glass panels. Gradually he said, "Do you know how he died?"

"I was told a Jedi that succumbed to the dark side killed him."

"That creature was never a Jedi."

Although there was no change in Obi Wan's tone, his jaw stiffen slightly.

"But… it can't be… can it?"

"He was a Sith. I'm sure of it."

"But how do you know?" Bail did not want it to be true.

"I fought him," said Obi Wan matter-of-fact.

"You still live," a hint of awe could be detected.

"It was barely enough, I told you because I trust you Bail, this news must not spread."

"I promise you. Wait, if he's dead…"

"There is another. He has so far eluded our grasp."

"You'll catch him soon enough."

"I hope so Bail. There is a change in the tides of the Force. I sense it now and my Master told me it had been so since his youth. Who may tell how the Jedi will fit into this change?"

"Well, you Jedi will always be welcome on Alderaan."

"I seem to recall you not wanting to have anything to do with us not too long ago," teased Obi Wan.

"People change," smiling as enigmatically as Obi Wan did.


	3. Padme and Anakin

Disclaimer: not mine.  
A/N Very short chapter. This should have been included in the second chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews. The next chapter will take a while.

* * *

Anakin and Padme were lounging at the exact balcony where Bail and Obi Wan stood just hours ago. They were tired out from the energetic dancing sessions.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" asked Padme, face flushed from the excitement and workout.

"Training. We need to attend functions like this quite often, all part of protecting the innocent," he preened.

"You're so full of yourself," the smile taking away the sting of the words.

"I know," said Anakin, doing his movie star sexy smile impression. Anakin then grew serious, "I'm falling for you Senator, my bleeds just thinking of this love that cannot be. What should we do? What should we do?"

Padme burst out loving. Anakin was very annoyed.

"Where did you get that line from?"

"The Burning Souls of Caladan novel and it wasn't that bad!" replied Anakin defensively, spotting an impressive pout which only made Padme burst into laughter again.

"I was wondering whether to use the Force to calm you down," said Anakin after Padme calmed down eventually.

"I can't help it if you're being so funny," huge smile on her face.

"Oh, shut up! I was being serious," said Anakin. He turned his gaze towards the city, ignoring Padme, trying to salvage his pride.

Padme reached out her hand, softly caressing Anakin's cheek, guiding him back to face her. She looked deep into his eyes, deep into his thoughts, deep into his mind and she saw something in those deep wells of his soul, "and they say that Jedi cannot feel great emotion."

"I truly deeply love you," said Padme.

"Hey, that's from the novel…" Anakin was silenced by Padme kissing him passionately.

"I too have read the Burning Souls of Caladan."

With that she left a befuddled Anakin and rejoined the party.

* * *

_Newsflash_

_This just in, the Prime Minister of Annatar Melkor have just been assassinated. The Prime Minister was assassinated during a private conference with persons unnamed. Security footage shows that the assassin was trained in the Jedi arts. Surprisingly, two members of the Republic peace delegation were unveiled to be members of the vigilante organisation. The revelation that Jedi were on their planet without informing the local authorities has led the Annatareans to vote unanimously to secede from the Republic. The question we must ask ourselves is have the Jedi lost control of it's members? Have they become a liability?_


End file.
